1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly having a plurality of simplified receptacle terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, spring terminal connector assembly includes plug connector and receptacle connector mating with each other. The plug connector includes a plug housing and a plurality of spring terminals attached to the plug housing, and the receptacle connector includes a receptacle housing and a plurality of receptacle terminals retained in the receptacle housing. The spring terminal is generally processed to a shape corresponding to the spring terminal and assembled into the receptacle housing to math the spring terminal of the plug connector. However, the design of the connector assembly should spend high cost and have low productivity.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector assembly is highly desired to meet overcome the requirement.